


One Night in November - Or Why Dean Winchester Hates Peach Pie

by bluetoast



Series: Fae Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Amnesia, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fae just needs one night with Dean and he'll stop causing havoc in the middle of the woods. Seems pretty simple to Dean and his dad. Of course, Dean's not to sure why he had to eat a peach to go with the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in November - Or Why Dean Winchester Hates Peach Pie

It began with eating a peach. The creature that had been causing the havoc hadn't wanted anything other than a companion for a couple of hours, nothing more. Dean had tried not to look at his father as the creature named his price to cease his activities and held out the single most perfect looking white peach Dean had ever seen in his life. He wasn't sure exactly what he was expected to do once they got to where they were going – but if all he had to do was spend a couple hours there, eat the peach and come back – that definitely wasn't that hard of a hunt at all.

The first bite was like sinking into a summer day. A quite welcome thing, considering it was November and it was starting to get cold. The rest of the world seemed to fade away from view and he wasn't even aware of his father speaking to him as he moved calmly forward with the man – what was his name again? - and really, did it matter? The peach pit fell to the ground as they passed a massive willow tree that had to be over a hundred years old. The bare vines brushed against Dean's cheeks as he licked the last of the peach juice from his fingers. 

He felt like he was floating as he crossed the thin barrier between his world and that of the tall man – a fairy - next to him. His name was Kelsen, hadn't said anything to him once he started eating the peach, only occasionally looking over his shoulder to see if he was still following him as they walked through a narrow passageway that was so heady with floral scents, it was like being in one of those Bath and Body Works stores. 

“We're here.” Kelsen's voice was slightly shaky and he brushed another veil of vines back so Dean could step out into something incredible.

It was a small cove, completely surrounded by cliffs whose edges were obscured by the massive trees, bigger than redwoods that encircled almost all of it. The one edge Dean could see was almost masked by the waterfall that, despite it's height and size, was strangely quiet.

Dean swallowed, the peach taste still strong in his mouth as Kelsen turned to look at him. “I am glad you came with me, Dean.” He smiled. “How was your peach?”

He shifted nervously on his feet, in truth, he'd been trying not to think about the fact that his fae friend was already mostly undressed, save for a loin cloth – and seriously? Why no fae girl was throwing themselves at the guy was a mystery too – he was pretty decently built, a little shorter and smaller than Dean, but still very attractive. “It was very good.” 

Kelsen nodded and waved him forward, heading for the large pool at the bottom of the waterfall. “I am sorry for bringing you here in this fashion – things are – for lack of a better word, complicated.”

“Complicated how?” Dean took a few more steps into the glade, taking note of the fact that there was a blanket set upon the grass, its deep purple color a sharp contrast to the grass. The flowers that were so pungent in the passageway were lighter here, less overpowering and more of a undertone – and the only familiar scents were that of lilac and roses. 

“I suppose the best term for the disturbance would be that I am somewhat of a hermit. I was not banished, but I am in voluntary exile as long as my stepbrother remains in control of the Court we were born to. This will not last for much longer, for he has made many enemies.” He turned and faced Dean. “The Court will be overthrown and while I will retain my low rank, I can at least go home,” he sighed. “I do not expect you to understand.”

Dean sat down on the grass and removed his coat, his two outer shirts, boots, and socks. “The only thing I don't understand is why you're out here – I mean, what beef is there between you and your stepbrother?” He stood back up, feeling much more comfortable in all of his layers – and, almost as an afterthought, he tossed his t-shirt onto the ground as well. 

Kelsen's shoulders fell. “He believes my mother was an opportunistic woman who was only interested in furthering my standing in court. My father was killed in a war when I was very young and I believe my mother married again for protection for both of us. The man is also rather paranoid, since I am of little threat.”

“So you've been out here, isolated and now you've got an itch you can't scratch?” Dean felt rather sorry for Kelsen – and that his stepbrother was an ass.

“Yes.” He reached the pool and turned. “Care for a swim?”

“A swim?” Dean didn't recognize his own voice as he came up near the bank. “I – is the water cold?”

Kelsen slipped out of his loin cloth and dove into the water, coming up for air, smiling. “It's perfectly warm. Join me.” 

Dean unfastened his pants and pushed them and his boxers off, keeping his eye on his swimming companion and stepped onto the same rock where the fae's cloth lay crumpled. “How deep is it?”

“Twenty feet in the center, by your measuring of things.” Kelsen was treading water, smiling.

He nodded in reply and dove into the water after him, feeling warmth flush his body the second his skin made contact. It was like jumping into a bath, the water was just the right temperature. He swam over to Kelsen, water dripping from his hair. “I haven't swum for fun since I was a kid.” 

He laughed, his voice sounding like bells. “Oh, you've been missing out.” He pedaled away from Dean, grinning. “Your eyes are shining.”

“Is that bad?” Dean was treading water, watching Kelsen swim around him.

“No. I just hadn't noticed how green they are.” He crossed the distance between them, his hands settling on Dean's shoulders. “Pretty eyes.” He kissed Dean softly then pushed himself away. 

Dean shook his head, feeling lightly confused. “That was – a very tame kiss.” 

“Oh and I suppose you'd like a non-tame kiss?” His voice was teasing.

In response, Dean dove under the water and swam in a large circle around the pool, vaguely hearing Kelsen calling his name. He latched his hand around the fairy's ankles and dunked him under the water. When they both broke the surface, the fairy was spluttering and he was chuckling. “Maybe I do.”

The fae smiled and draped his arms over Dean's shoulders, brushing his lips against the corner of his mouth. “I can give serious kisses.”

Dean brushed Kelsen's damp hair from his face and kissed both of his cheeks. “It's not easy to swim and kiss at the same time, though.” 

“Point.” He touched the corner of Dean's mouth with his tongue, slipping one of his hands down underwater to rest on Dean's hip. “So do you want to swim, or do you want to kiss?”

“Is this a trick question?” Dean pulled away, treading water, his face full of amusement as he splashed the fae again. “Race you to the other side of the pool.” He took off, swimming freestyle.

“Oh!” Kelsen shook his head and swam off after him, overtaking him easily with the butterfly stroke and catching his ankle, pulling the surprised hunter to a stop and glad they had made it to a point where they both could stand in the water. “Here.” He pulled Dean into an embrace, kissing him full on the lips, slowly pushing his tongue inside the man's mouth, searching for his.

It was Dean's turn to rest his arms around the fae's, as they kept kissing and Kelsen's hands traveled down to just below the surface of the water to rest one on the small of his back and the other went lower, to cup his rear. He groaned faintly as the fey pulled him closer, the kiss breaking, but Kelsen's lips traveled down onto his neck, smiling when he heard the man groan loudly.

He effortlessly picked Dean up and carried him to the waiting blanket. He pressed a kiss against Dean's chin, letting his hands travel down the man's front, his touch featherlight, running along his ribcage, then dipping lower, drawing a strangled gasp from the man as the heel of his hand made contact with the head of the man's cock. “Like that?”

“Yes...” Dean's voice was breathy and he made a motion to sit up, but a hand on his shoulder stilled him.

“Let me.” He kissed Dean's neck and slowly moved his lips downward, pausing to suck both of his nipples to sharp points. He laved at the second one, his breath hot. “So pretty, Dean... so pretty...”

“What...” Dean's mind was foggy as Kelsen's lips kept traveling downward, rubbing his nose along his belly, one of his hands resting on Dean's hip, the other was sliding up his thigh. “You aren't gonna....”

In response, Kelsen grinned and ran his tongue down Dean's straining cock. He licked at it once or twice before closing his mouth around the tip and sucked it with maddening slowness. Dean arched his back, groaning as his hands settled onto the fae's shoulders, trying to root himself to something. He'd been given head before – but not like this. The girls who had given him blow jobs had either been struggling to keep their teeth from his sensitive skin or hadn't wanted to suck him in to deep. The fae seemed to have no objection to swallowing him down to the root, one of his hands massaging his balls until Dean was certain he was about to explode. “I... I'm gonna...”

The fae withdrew his mouth, the hand that had been on Dean's balls went to the base of his cock and held it tight, preventing him from coming, even though the man's cock was drenched in saliva and precum. “Not yet.” He shifted his stance and pressed the head of Dean's cock at his entrance and slowly sank down, moaning as Dean filled him.

In a moment of clarity, Dean realized that what his dick was currently in felt rather – familiar. “You... do you have a...”

“It's not a common thing.” Kelsen slowly started to ride the human. “But yes – I have both male and female parts.”

“That's wild.” Dean muttered and closed his eyes as the fae sank down on him again, moaning loudly. “Feels amazing.”

“ _You_ feel amazing, Dean.” Kelsen smiled and pinned Dean's shoulders to the ground when the human made a motion to try and shift they way they were lying. “Trust me.” 

“I...” He let out a whimper of pleasure as he felt himself flush. Kelsen's body was warm, wet and tight – and how something could feel so, so _right_ when clearly this was beyond fucked up was beyond him. He could feel the fae's own hard cock brushing against his belly as he lifted his hips to meet Kelsen's slow downward thrusts. “Yes...” He closed his eyes, giving himself over to his lover. 

The fae started to move faster, knowing that this was only the first of multiple couplings they would have – and he was going to make sure Dean loved every single second of each one.

*  
Kelsen held onto the second peach as Dean slowly bit into it, chewing the fruit slowly and then licking the juice that trailed down his fingers before taking another bite. “Good, isn't it?”

Dean nodded, still chewing his snack. How long had he been here? Two hours? Four? How long was he going to be staying here? As beautiful as this place was, there was something he was certain he had to get back to doing. He'd forgotten something – he was sure of it. He hated it when he forgot things – especially if it was something important. He took a third bite of peach, watching Kelsen's face.

“Soon you'll have to go home.” His face saddened as Dean paused, his mouth still over the peach, giving him a questioning look. “Oh, not too soon.” He brushed the man's hair as he took another bite of the sweet fruit. “I just can't keep you here, as much as I want to.” 

Dean finished chewing the bite he had just taken and sighed. “It doesn't seem like I've been here that long.” He took another mouthful of fruit, his green eyes focused on Kelsen's blue ones.

“I know, I know...” He reached over and ruffled the man's hair. “But I really should send you back home.”

“I understand.” Dean brushed his mouth with the back of his hand. “I don't suppose we have time for another swim, do we?”

“We didn't have much of a first one.” Kelsen set the half eaten peach down on the blanket. True, the fruit was barely enough to sustain the man and when he got back to his world he would be sick from the potion that was keeping him calm. He'd be starving and he wouldn't be able to keep anything down for a few days. But that was of a minor concern to him, really – he already had what he wanted. “I think a final swim would be nice.” He stood up and held his hand out to Dean. “Get you cleaned up a bit.”

Dean took the fae's hand and Kelsen led him to the water.

*

Dean huddled up in the backseat of the Impala, far too tired to talk to his dad, who hadn't said a word since he came back from the other world. It'd not been the handful of hours he'd expected, but rather an entire day. He had no idea what his father's problem was. It wasn't like they had been told how long it would take and really, they should be glad it didn't last longer than it did. But the hunt was over now and the problem in the woods would go away. He covered up a yawn, closing his eyes. He was tired and worn out – Dad had probably slept off and on in the woods during the past few hours. Surely his dad hadn't sat there and waited for the entire day. He let the familiar rhythm of the road rock him into slumber.

John Winchester kept shooting glances in the backseat, not quite sure if what he saw was real or not. Dean's freckles seemed more prominent and his eyes had seemed to be brighter when he'd gotten back. John was still processing what he'd seen over the past day. How two people – two men at that, well, okay – a fairy and his nineteen year old son had just spent the last day fucking one another and while he strongly suspected Dean lost his virginity before he could legally drive, it was still unnerving. He shook his head, hoping he could put the incident and the hunt out of his mind.

John was in luck in that department; four days later the Winchesters, after picking up Sam from Pastor Jim's, drove off for a hunt in Georgia. They'd have left sooner, but Dean had come down with a bout of stomach flu that kept him out of it for seventy-two hours. He came through it all right – but for some reason, he couldn't remember the hunt he and his dad had just finished – and neither could John. The only curious thing was that Dean had a strong aversion to peaches in any form.

And that included pie. 

*  
Kelsen flung open the curtains of his room and looked down into the massive gardens below his room. The coup had been swift and violent – but his elder sister had wrested control of the court from their stepbrother and now, now their family was back in their proper place of power. As bloodthirsty as Oberon could be at times, he still liked it best when all the fae courts were in proper order. He sighed and turned back to his room, plush and comfortable. They'd been prepared for his arrival – and, in true fashion, his sister was thinking ahead.

He walked over to the bassinet that was currently resting in the corner and set one hand on it and the other on his rounded belly. He hadn't told Dean that the whole incident had been to get himself with child. He supposed he should feel bad he'd told the man a few lies about what his life was really like and how his stepbrother wouldn't have surrendered if he hadn't been pregnant. He'd isolated Kelsen to prevent it from happening in the first place. 

Dean would never remember their time in the glen and when the child asked who his other parent was, well, Kelsen was working on that story. 

“Highness?” A quiet voice knocked on the door and leaned into his room. One of the pages stood there, looking uncertain.

“Yes?” Kelsen gave him an expectant look.

“Lord Orrick has arrived.” 

“Thank you. Inform him that I will be down shortly and show him to the library.” Kelsen turned and headed for his bathroom to freshen himself up before visiting with his guest.


End file.
